


Bardock

by Prince_Gohan



Series: History of the Saiyans [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Gohan/pseuds/Prince_Gohan
Summary: This series will be showcasing all of the things that happened before Vegetasei’s destruction, this installment being the first in Bardock’s point of view.Also, this is my first work. Please leave recommendations in the comments; thanks!Taking a break for the school year!





	1. Chapter 1

The dreams started when Gine was about ready to have our second child. They always started the same: Lord Frieza laughing as a large ball of energy burned the life out of every Saiyan on Vegetasei. From there things changed, every night similar but slowly getting clearer. I dreamed of a planet called Earth that had green plants and a blue sky; I saw a Saiyan pod crash on the planet; I watched a child that could only be called my own grow up into a strong young man, or at least strong along the terms of the inhabitants of this planet. And later, I saw him kill Frieza; a wonderful sight to any father. 

No matter the pride I felt in this nonexistent child of mine, the dreams were carded off as nothing outside of wishful thinking. At least, until the dreams changed. I started seeing planets, fights, and deaths that happened weeks, if not days later. When this starts, I told myself I would talk to King Vegeta of the original dream as soon as I got the chance. Thankfully, I didn’t have to wait long.

The summons I had received weren’t very descriptive, which was normal when the King called myself and my family to the castle. Raditz, my ten-year-old son, would run off with the three-year-old Prince Vegeta and play who knows what for hours while Gine and I spoke to the King. It used to be the Royal Consort, Tarble, and Gine would go off as well to leave us alone, but after the beta male died of power burn having the Prince, my mate had stayed with us to give our old friend whatever comfort she could. This, at least, carried on as usual when we reached the home of Vegetasei’s royalty.

Gine immediately began cleaning up the private room we sat in, busting herself so that I could break the news to Vegeta. As it was, the King was bringing us wine to have while we talked. 

“Friend, you seem troubled,” Vegeta said, passing my glass over. “What’s the burden you have on your mind? You know you can tell me, Bardock.”

“I’ve had dreams, Vegeta. Dreams foretelling the future of our people, the terrible things to come.” I took a drink of the wine, letting the strong taste envelope me and slightly numb my fear. 

“Bardock, what do you mean? What have you seen?” Concern had crept its way into Vegeta’s voice and was displayed clearly in his eyes. Cruel though this man may seem to most, he was a true King that cared for the well-being of his people. 

“Frieza will betray us. He will burn the life out of us and let our planet rot. The power of the Saiyans will fall to the destruction of the ice demons.”

Vegeta’s gaze darkened as he looked into his drink. Neither of us spoke as the truth finally settled in. Gine was the one to break the heavy silence. 

“I don’t understand why you two are just sitting there. We need to make a plan to stop him!”

“I fear it wouldn’t be enough. Frieza is too strong; we have no way to overpower him. We’ll have to save who we can by getting others off planet. For starters, our sons.” I set my glass aside and gazed at the sweep of my mate’s stomach. “Kakarot must live. He will be the one to avenge our race.”

“Kakarot? What of Raditz and Vegeta?”

“I don’t know of Raditz, he wasn’t there during the battle, but Vegeta was.” I didn’t add on to that; the sight of the Prince’s bloody corpse had been too painful for me, and would be much worse for the boy’s father. “Even still, we must get them away when we have the chance.”

Gine crept her way over to me and sat on my lap, twining our tails together to bring us both some comfort. She reached over and took Vegeta’s hand, trying to do the same for him. 

“Our children will live on, Geta. That’s all the more we could ask for. It’s a gods-given gift they will make it to take their revenge for us.”

“When, Bardock? When will it happen?” Vegeta asked, almost silently, his eyes closed. 

“We send the younger two boys out when Kakarot is three. Vegeta and Raditz will already be gone in a mission.” This statement caught Vegeta’s attention. 

“What do you mean by two younger ones? Will one of us have another child?”

“Prince Tarble will be born a few days before our destruction.” I said softly, watching Vegeta’s expression go from elation to grief as he realized that would mean he’d never know his second child. Gine tried to cheer him up. 

“Tarble is a wonderful name. I’m sure he’ll take after his namesake. The smartest Saiyan alive.” She tried. Vegeta only responded with a nod. That would be the best we could get for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Even after two hours of labor, they wouldn’t let me into the birthing room. Raditz was watching me pace silently, fumbling with his new scouter. He was anxious to meet his new baby brother, and had for days been talking to Gine’s bump to tell the unborn child of all the “fun” training they would do together. Personally, I was more concerned about the unspoken dream I had had only the night before, and wanted to see if it proved to be true. 

“Commander Bardock, sir. You can come in now.” A small female said, opening the door wide. I quickly shoved past her, Raditz following close at my heels. 

Gone lay calmly with the baby cradled tightly in her arms. He was exactly what I had seen him to be. His hair was exactly like mine, but everything else he had gotten from his mother. His skin was pale peach, his facial structure soft, and his eyes - his eyes were his best feature, finely shaped and a beautiful golden brown. His tail was wrapped tightly around his mother’s wrist. Gine smiles and handed me our child, her eyes drifting shut so she could rest for a bit. 

“Hello, Kakarot.” I whispered, stroking the child’s cheek. He coped and grabbed my hand, his tail curling around my wrist now. 

“Um, Commander, there’s something you should know.” The nurse from before said. I grunted in acknowledgement. “This child, he’s a beta. The first since- since his Majesty’s mate, the Royal Consort Tarble.”

I froze, my mind whipping back to my dream. Kakarot’s smiling adult face gleaming as he snuggled into the side of Prince Vegeta, his stomach plump from pregnancy. In another life, I would’ve found this adorable, if not hilarious. Yet there was still the image of Vegeta’s lifeless body as Kakarot defeated Frieza lurking at the edge of my mind. That relationship was simply impossible. 

“Father?” Raditz asked softly. I shook myself out of my mind and realized Kakarot was shaking in my arms. His older brother wasn’t fairing much better, his eyes wide as he stared at me. Until that moment I hadn’t realized I had been growling in frustration. I readjusted the grip on the baby and moved into a chair along the wall, bringing Raditz over to me with my tail. 

"I'm sorry about that, boys. Just got a little ahead of myself there, I suppose." I managed a smile and let out a low purr, relaxing Kakarot to the point of letting out his own feeble purr in response. Raditz leaned on the arm of the chair, looking at Kakarot lovingly. He started talking to the little newborn. "Hiya, Kakarot. I'm your big brother Raditz." He whispered, grinning from ear to ear. The baby reached out and pressed his hand against the older boy's face. They both laughed, or Kakarot at least attempted to imitate his brother. "Raditz, listen for a second." I grumbled. The child instantly stared up at me, forgetting his brother for the moment. "This child is very special. Some day soon, your mother and I won't be there to take care of him, since he'll be sent off-planet. When twenty years has passed since he was sent off, you must find him and bring him to Prince Vegeta. Our race depends on him. Understand?" "Yes, Father, I understand." Raditz nodded, his wide eyes going back to his tiny brother, the question 'why is he so important?' ringing in his head. There was a flicker of pride in my chest as my child, no more than ten, hardened his eyes with a newfound determination. "Don't worry, Kaka, I'll always be there for you. I promise." The baby started grabbing at air, whimpering as he searched for food. When he found none, his whimpering grew until he began to cry. The sound woke Gine and she reached for Kakarot, taking him from me and holding him tight as she fed him. Raditz sat beside me, and both of us watched over the two betas vigilantly as they both drifted off to sleep. After a few minutes of silence had passed, there was another knock at the door. Raditz was quick to open it, and the king and prince walked in. The young boy was clinging to his father's leg, having been told minutes before about why they were going to the room and to also be careful and quiet. "Well, Bardock? What's the verdict on our newest fighter?" King Vegeta asked, looking at the bed containing my sleeping mate and newborn child. "Kakarot, power level of two, beta male." I listed off all the facts like the kid wasn't even my own flesh and blood. Vegeta's reaction of shock was a pleasant reward. "Beta? You're sure about this?" His mind was already jumping to his own sort of vision, one that was probably at least relatively similar to the truth I had seen. Meanwhile, the little prince had crept his way to the bedside and was examining Kakarot. Raditz was staring at his friend with a predatory gaze, keeping his promise even if it meant hurting the prince. Kakarot, to his credit, remained peacefully asleep like a rock. Prince Vegeta seemed to be sniffing the baby beta, committing the soft flowery scent to his memory. Part of me thought it would almost be adorable, if I hadn't already known my son's fate. "Bardock, how much time do we have again?" "Three years now. Three years to prepare our children for what lies ahead." The frown on my friend's face deepened. Three years was nowhere near enough time. "Papa, can Kakarot be my mate?" Prince Vegeta asked in his young voice. The king and I sent each other a glance and both barely managed to keep our laughter in check. Leave it to the youngest speaking Saiyan in the room to predict his own future. "Well, that's up to Kakarot, Vegeta. I'm sue he'll consider it." The boy's father told him, picking his small son up. "Come on, let's leave them alone so they can rest." Vegeta and I shared another look as the pair left, closing the door behind them. Raditz climbed into the bed at Gine's feet and curled up with a yawn. With a yawn of my own, I settled down in my chair and got comfortable to watch over my family for the night.


End file.
